The present invention relates generally to infusion of liquid medication into a medical patient and, more particularly, to anti-sludge ports and related methods wherein each port is placed indwelling within the patient for delivery of liquid medication to a desired location or site within the patient and/or for blood sampling.
Over time, indwelling ports of the prior art develop a thick, ugly sludge from residual liquid retained within the port during the period of use. This creates some risk of displacement of sludge into the patient, creates a problem of potential occlusion of the associated catheter tube and shortens the useful life of the port, requiring premature removal and replacement of the indwelling port.
In brief summary, the present invention comprises liquid medication dispensing ports, adapted to be placed indwelling within a medical patient, and related methods.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide novel anti-sludge ports adapted to be placed indwelling within a medical patient for dispensing liquid medication to the patient and/or taking blood samples.
Another primary object is the provision of novel methods by which the build-up of sludge in indwelling medical ports is prevented or substantially alleviated.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description taken with reference to the accompanying drawings.